teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminated
Illuminated is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 and the fortieth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Beacon Hills is under curfew from the power outage. The teenagers throw a black-light Halloween party. Scott tries to earn Kira's trust. Plot Isaac describes the hooded figures that attacked him to Allison and her father. Kira reveals to Scott that her body emanates a glowing aura when a photo is taken of her, and with the help of Stiles, the two break into the Sheriff's office and erase similar photos from Kira's cell phone. Danny Mahealani and Ethan throw a Halloween party in Derek's empty loft. During the party, Scott realizes that Kira's "aura" resembles a fox, and Allison discovers what appears to be a reverse number "5" mark behind Isaac's ear. Ethan and Lydia are also attacked by the hooded figures and marked the same way. Stiles discovers that his handwriting matches the coded message written on the chalk-board, instructing Barrow to kill Kira. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Zelda Williams as Caitlin Guest Cast *Stacey Danger as Makeup Artist *Ken DuBois as Shirtless Male Model *Rob Mars as Bouncer *Bob Cornelius Rifo as DJ (The Bloody Beetroots) *Sasha Bujnak as Girl with the Dragon (uncredited) Continuity *It is revealed that Chris Argent has a history with the black masked samurais that have arrived in Beacon Hills, though this history will not be explored more until Silverfinger. **The samurais also make their first official appearance in this episode, after they were first seen forming over the Nemeton in Galvanize. *Like Isaac Lahey in Galvanize, Derek Hale, Ethan, and Aiden are all examined and temporarily incapacitated by what Aiden refers to as "the demonic ninjas," and all have the jiko kanji, which means "self," branded behind their ears. This kanji will play a major role in the rest of the season. *Stiles implies that he knows a dark secret about Rafael McCall while trying to buy Scott and Kira enough time to get out of the evidence lock-up before they're caught. This secret will be hinted at throughout the rest of the season, though it will not be explained until Insatiable. *Caitlin appears in this episode. She was last seen in Fireflies. **Caitlin's late girlfriend Emily was also mentioned by Stiles and Caitlin in this episode, and she was also last seen in Fireflies. *Stiles, after finding a mysterious new key on his keychain, figures out that the coded message left for William Barrow to go after Kira in Galvanize was actually written in his handwriting. This is yet another hint to something being wrong with Stiles, as he has suffered a variety of unusual side effects since Anchors. *Kira's supernatural identity continues to be hinted in this episode, after she was first show creating electricity/foxfire in Galvanize. *Vernon Boyd was mentioned by Lydia in this episode. He was last seen in Currents. *Adrian Harris was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in Unleashed. *Natalie Martin appeared in this episode. She was last seen in Alpha Pact. Trivia *The title refers to the blacklight party thrown at Derek's loft, where everyone wore fluorescent face and body paint. It is also a reference to the city-wide blackout caused by Kira's foxfire in Galvanize. *This episode featured live music from the well-known DJ The Bloody Beetroots, who also recorded a remix of the Teen Wolf theme song, which played over the title card and opening credits of the episode in lieu of the original mix. Body Count None Locations * Beacon Hills Suburbs * Argent Apartment ** Allison's Bedroom ** Chris' Office * Beacon County Sheriff's Station ** Sheriff's Office ** Evidence Lock-up ** Parking Lot * Yukimura House ** Kira's Bedroom * Beacon Hills High School ** Locker Room ** Ms. Martin's Classroom ** Cafeteria ** Chemistry Laboratory * Derek's Loft ** Main Room ** Parking Garage ** Rooftop Soundtrack Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B